This invention relates to an improved tobacco and, in particular, to an improved cigarette.
Conventional cigarettes are entirely composed of flammable materials. Once lighted, the tobacco of a cigarette, rolled up in quality paper, does not go out until it is entirely burned up. When an unextinguished cigarette is thrown into an ashtray, the smoldering cigarette will contaminate the air of the room, thereby deteriorating the interior environment and threatening to harm the health of both the smoker and other people in the room.
Further, forest fires are often caused by unextinguished cigarettes carelessly thrown away by a smoker, resulting in great disasters.
In addition, nicotine, tar, etc., inhaled with cigarette smoke, can cause chronic nicotine poisoning of a smoke or lung cancer. To prevent nicotine poisoning or lung cancer, a filter or the like is attached to one end of the cigarette so as to filter the smoke. However, this filter is also made of a flammable substance, so that it does not contribute to preventing a fire caused by an unextinguished cigarette carelessly thrown away, nor does it help to solve the problem concerning health.